La perle de l'océan T1
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Tout commence à Port Royale pour Olivia Swann. Celle-ci rêve de l'appel de l'océan depuis son retour de l'Angleterre avec sa cousine Elizabeth Swann De ce fait, elle n'a pas sa place dans le grand monde des bourges et aime de plus en plus la mers. Mais tout commence avant le mariage de Will et de sa cousine..Cette histoire sera au POV d'Olivia Swann.
1. Le résumé

**Titre : La perle des océans**

Rating : Mature selon les scènes

 **Couple : [ Will / Lizze ] / [ Oc / autres]**

 **Résumé** : Tout commence à Port Royale pour Olivia Swann. Celle-ci rêve de l'appel de l'océan depuis son retour de l'Angleterre avec sa cousine Elizabeth Swann De ce fait, elle n'a pas sa place dans le grand monde des bourges et aime de plus en plus la mers. Mais tout commence avant le mariage de Will et de sa cousine..Cette histoire sera au POV d'Olivia Swann.

 **Information :** Je suis une fan de cette saga qui m'a littéralement fait vibrer jusqu'au bout. J'ai vu ce film quand j'avais eu 13 ans. Cet univers est quelque chose d'important pour moi. Ce bijou de disney est une pure merveille pour mon environnement. Les films, je connais par coeur les répliques du 1 au 4. Le 5 je l'ai regardé que 2 fois, le grand maximum. Bref, je mets tout mon âme et mon coeur dans cet univers. Olivia n'est pas dans la saga. Elle fait partie de mon imagination **.**

De plus, j'ai l'objectif de finir cette histoire. Sur ce compte, presque toutes mes histoires sont clos. Du premier au dernier histoire mise à jour. Il s'agit de mon objectif de cette année. De finir toutes mes histoires. En espérant que mes univers vous plaisent. Je reprends des cours de Français, donc ça va m'aider pour mes futurs publications. Et, j'ai aussi gagné un concours sur wattpad sur l'une de mes fictions que j'ai écris d sur l'univers de la magie et les créatures démoniaques..

Le prologue de cette histoire sera en ligne dans la soirée.

Le chapitre sera en fonction de mes idées et de mon temps libre.

Soyez les bienvenues et bonne lecture !


	2. Le prologue

**Le prologue d'Olivia Swann - pov -**

* * *

Je suis dans ma chambre et j'attends la visite de mon bien aimée, le lieutenant Théodore. Il est sous les ordres de James Norrington. Cet homme est incroyablement, beau, sexy et parfois, c'est une tête de con. Cependant, ma cousine ne l'aime pas. Elle est amoureuse du jeune forgeron Will Turner. J'avoue, qu'il n'est pas si mal que cela. Ce jeune homme. Il est différent de James, mais il est aussi mon ami, d'enfance. Je suis en chemise de nuit et l'aube se lève bientôt. Theodore revient de mission et il me manque tellement. J'entends quelqu'un qui approche et je me dirige vers la grande vitrée qui est entrouverte pour faire passer l'air frais.

La personne entre enfin dans ma chambre et il ne dit pas un mot. Pas un bruit. Nerveusement, j'avale ma salive à l'intérieur de ma gorge et je frémis. Soudain, je sens des mains chaudes qui se posent sur moi et c'est les mains de Theodore Groves. Je les reconnais. Oui, c'est lui. Je sens son souffle chaud qui caresse le long de ma nuque et je me laisse faire. Sa main se glisse dans mon encolure et je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

Ses lèvres s'approchent de ma longue chevelure ondulée et la brise du vent me refroidit un peu. D'un geste doux, le lieutenant Groves me tourne délicatement vers lui. Il est toujours aussi affectueux et sensuel envers ma personne. Je rougis. Comme d'habitude, j'agis comme une adolescente de bas d'étage et je me cache derrière mes propres mains. Pourquoi j'agis encore comme tel ? Je ne suis plus une adolescente !

Soudain, il retire mes deux mains et m'embrasse en pleine bouche, sensuellement. Surprise, je me laisse faire avant que mon oncle n'arrive dans ma chambre. Je ferme les yeux et je savoure cet

instant de bonheur. Sa bouche est un peu sucrée et j'adore ça. Il sent tellement bon que cela me procure des frissons partout sur mon corps. L'homme qui se trouve en face de moi me caresse les reins et je sursaute. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude qu'on me touche comme ça. Je manque un peu d'air et il retire ses lèvres des miennes. Je respire enfin.

-Vous m'avez manqué miss Swann…

-Je...vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué lieutenant Groves.

-Toujours aussi timide ? A ce que je vois ? Vous n'avez pas changé au fils de mes voyages…

-Si, j'ai beaucoup changé moi aussi ! dis-je, en étant un peu vexée.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau. Cependant, je sens que quelque chose le tracasse un petit peu et je retire mes lèvres des siennes. Nos regards se croisent et je prends activement la parole.

-Theodore ?

-Oui ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien. Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ?

-Juste une intuition féminine, mais laissez tomber…

-Non, je vous en prie. Quelque chose vous tracasse également, Olivia…

-Je...J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit...Un cauchemar horrible..

* * *

 **Note** : voici, la fin du prologue. La suite, la semaine prochaine ! Bonne lecture, à tous !


End file.
